Darkest Hour
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: When a heartbroken man is fed up with the awful hand he's been dealt his entire life, he attempts the unthinkable. Fortunately, a childhood friend is nearby. Rated M for Pokephilia, depressing themes, and ooey-gooey feelings; don't like don't read! Oneshot.


**Hey, uh… *guilty smile* it's been a while! This took a lot of work, and after 4 rewrites, an hour and a half of editing, and making sure everything is a-okay, here it is! MHuman x FMew! Warning! This lemon contains a bit of a dark side, so if you're easily affected by that I suggest you click off right now! Otherwise, enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

Eight year old Lucas was wandering through the woods behind his house, looking for wild Pokemon to play with. His long, blonde hair shook with his head as he looked around, wondering why the usually bustling forest was seemingly empty. He brushed through the tall ferns to a scary sight.

Two wild Pokemon were battling! A small, pink, cat-like creature with a long tail ending in a thick bulb was firing orb after orb of energy at a very angry Zweilous that was chomping each energy ball that came near either of its heads. The Zweilous was moving closer and closer, the pink Pokemon's attack doing nothing.

The two-headed Pokemon then used Dragon Tail to propel its opponent across the clearing. Things weren't looking so good for the small, pink Pokemon and Lucas decided to step in. He grabbed a branch and charged at the Zweilous, and, with no thought towards his own safety, began beating both heads with the branch with as much strength as he could muster.

The Zweilous let out a roar and rampaged off in another direction, figuring two against one was not going to end in its favor.

"Meanie! Picking on a smaller Pokemon like that!" Lucas shouted after the Zweilous made its retreat. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lucas kneeled before the creature and was amazed when all signs of damage to it vanished.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks to you," it said with a grateful smile. Lucas immediately liked its sweet sounding voice.

"Woah, you can talk! Cool!"

"What is your name, young one?" it inquired.

"Lucas! What's yours?" he responded, happy to have a new friend.

"My name is Mew."

"I like that name. Mew," Lucas said, rolling the word off his tongue.

Mew giggled and flew around Lucas a few times. Lucas laughed and chased her around the clearing for a while before collapsing on the ground, his sides heaving with effort.

"Whew, you're sure fast, Mew!"

"You're pretty quick as well, Lucas."

"Uh oh, It's getting dark. I have to head home now or my momma's gonna worry about me," the human said, slightly sad their games had to end.

"It's okay, you can come and play with me tomorrow. I'll wait here for you!" Mew said, happy to have a playmate.

"That's awesome! Okay Mew, see you tomorrow!" Lucas shot over his shoulder with a grin before speeding off towards his house.

Mew smiled to herself as he left. Lucas was so...innocent and fun-loving. Little did she know it would be a long time before she would see Lucas again.

-x-x-x-

Lucas sank to his knees, his eyes glazed and red from his lack of sleep. This was it. He had nothing left. Clambering again to his feet he stumbled into the cave along Victory Road, where the wild Pokemon were unusually vicious. Lucas only wished it would be quick.

Sure enough, a Lairon was soon roaring at him, warning him to back away. With a sad smile, Lucas took a step forward to provoke it. The Steel type ran at him, its claws beginning to glow white.

Right before the sharp blades pierced Lucas's body, a pink blur shot into the Lairon's side, sending it flying. Lucas opened his eyes and, to his shock, there stood Mew, screeching a warning at the powerful Pokemon. It grumbled and wandered off.

"L-Lucas, is that...you?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Mew...after all these years…"

"It is you," Mew said, floating towards him. "What are you doing in here, that Lairon almost killed you!"

"That...was the point," Lucas murmured, trembling.

"Wait, you were trying to-"

Mew didn't get to finish, as Lucas's arms flew around her and he buried his face in her soft, pink fur and began to sob.

"I-I have n-nothing left-" Lucas was unable to finish as the realization of what he had tried to do hit him and he finally lost it, his tears staining Mew's fur. Mew was taken aback at this reaction and her eyes softened before returning his hug and whispering the occasional 'Shh, you'll be alright.'

Lucas eventually stopped crying, but sobs still escaped his lips as he tried to get his emotions under control. He kept his arms around Mew and wiped his eyes and nose on his shirt. Slowly, he let her go and took several deep breaths.

"What...happened to you?" Mew asked, concern evident in her voice.

"It's a really long story, and I doubt you want to hear something so depressing," Lucas said with a sigh.

"I want to hear it, it'll be good for you to talk all of your emotions out."

"Well…alright."

"Good, sit down," the Psychic type said, patting the ground in front of her.

Lucas sat and took another deep breath before beginning.

-x-x-x-

Eight year-old Lucas ran back to his house and opened the door. He started happily telling his mother about the amazing Pokemon he met in the forest while she was preparing dinner. She shrugged him off kindly, as mothers do, and told him to set the table. Lucas was almost done when his father came home.

Lucas watched his father embrace his mother with a smile and finished setting the table. Just the three of them, the way he liked it. They all sat down and ate, Lucas's parents discussing work-related topics while he wolfed down his dessert. The rest of the evening went normally, the small family watching a movie and going to bed.

In the middle of the night, Lucas heard a noise resembling glass shattering. He slowly got out of bed and went to his parent's room. He quietly woke them both and they heard another crash. Lucas's father phoned the police and loaded the shotgun he kept for situations like this.

Lucas hid under the bed as his mother instructed, and his parents went together down the stairs. The next thing Lucas heard was shouting, his father's voice and another man's. Two shots rang out, followed by a scream that sounded scarily like his mother's.

Uncertain, Lucas climbed out from under the bed and crept down the stairs. When he turned the corner into the kitchen, he recoiled in horror. Three bodies lay on the ground, two lay ominously still. Sickened, but still curious, Lucas crept forward to the moving body and saw his mother, breathing raspily and holding her chest.

"L-Lucas...my son…" she whispered shakily.

"M-Mom, are y-you okay?" Lucas asked, scared.

"Lucas, I-I just want…" she struggled to continue. "I j-just want you to...know how much I...love you…"

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Lucas said, his voice rising with panic.

-x-x-x-

"S-So you lost both parents that night, or..?" Mew asked tentatively.

"Yeah...the bastard that broke in shot...through my dad and hit my mom as well. The second shot was my dad's. At least he didn't survive either." Lucas finished sadly.

"What happened after that?"

"I'm getting there. I went to an orphanage, and…"

-x-x-x-

Now twelve years of age, Lucas had new foster parents every week. Many called him challenged or troubled, but the loss of his parents, the cold, uncaring nature of the system we call bureaucracy, lack of time to grieve, and having nobody to grieve with took its toll. Lucas was always angry, shouting back at anyone who talked to him.

Lucas slammed the front door of the plain, suburban house he now called home. He bounced from city to city, going wherever the orphanage council sent him. Currently the young couple that was in charge of him had about enough of him.

"Hey, don't slam the door," his foster mother said reprimanded.

Lucas's only response was to give a little 'ughh' and roll his eyes.

"And don't disrespect me like that, I took you in."

"And I didn't ask to be taken in! I don't need any other people to help me!" Lucas shouted, getting fired up.

"You are too young to live in this world by yourself. So lose the attitude and try to point that negative energy towards your schoolwork."

"My teachers hate me! They'll give me bad grades no matter the work I do!"

"They don't hate you, your work is half-assed! Go to your room and don't bother coming down for dinner, young man!" she yelled as Lucas stomped off.

Lucas shut and locked his door and turned to see the hungry Skitty he had found on the street was climbing slowly out of his backpack. He sighed and unzipped the backpack before lifting the small Normal type onto his bed. Lucas lay next to it and pet it, letting his anger dissipate. Pokemon understood how he felt, why couldn't people be more like them?

-x-x-x-

"That's rough…" Mew murmured, her gaze softening in sympathy.

"It was. It only got worse as I got older, I gave up and ran away from the system when I was sixteen. I went to a remote town and got a job, spending my nights with the store owner's Pokemon. I was happy for a little while." Lucas reflected with a sad smile.

"Then what happened?"

"There was a fire and…"

-x-x-x-

Sixteen year-old Lucas was taller and still thin, but he had some muscle to him. He was resting in the Pokemon shelter in the back of the store he worked at. He loved falling asleep surrounded by Pokemon, several of them sleeping on or near him.

It was early, so the sun hadn't even begun to rise when Lucas woke up coughing. Smoke filled the barn and an intense heat was in the air. He staggered to his feet shouting, telling all the Pokemon to get out of the barn and there was a fire.

He escaped the burning structure and counted the still half-asleep Pokemon around him, staring at the barn in a daze. He noted, panicking, two were still inside. The fire department hadn't shown up yet, so Lucas steeled himself and charged back into the barn. The first Pokemon he found was the Deerling that loved to eat sugar from his hands. He dragged it by its hooves out to safety and went back in.

He stayed low and put his shirt over his nose, the acrid heat of the air scorching Lucas's lungs. Pulling a blanket off a lump on the ground, he lifted the small Mudbray in his arms and rushed back outside.

Tired and his throat still burning, Lucas sat next to the line of Pokemon watching the flames engulf the building. He was about to lay down when he heard a cry and looked over to see a Kangaskhan in distress. Lucas immediately noticed the lack of her baby and put two and two together.

Before he knew it, Lucas was back in the barn, going through the piles of hay looking for the small Pokemon while the flames licked at his legs, sapping his strength and making him sweat. He heard small coughing and dug through the hay to find the Kangaskhan's baby weakly trying the escape. He took it in his arms and ran for the entrance.

Lucas was almost out when the beam holding the front entrance of the barn up fell, blocking his path and sending dust billowing. Coughing and rubbing his burning eyes, Lucas looked for an exit desperately. As he was about to give up, the beam lifted with a roar, and Lucas shot out of the inferno. Looking back, he saw the mother Kangaskhan drop the flaming beam once more.

He weakly offered the child to the mother and she took it, hugging it tightly. The motherly Normal type put it back in her pouch and then went to hug Lucas. He returned it and limped over to the other Pokemon.

-x-x-x-

"That's not so bad, at least nobody was hurt, right?" Mew said, tilting her head in a cute manner.

"Yeah, but the business owner couldn't afford to keep me employed. So again I moved on." Lucas responded.

"Where did you go?"

"I've been in the town three or four miles from here for a little over five years…everything was alright for a while. I had a good job, I had a nice apartment, and..."

-x-x-x-

Twenty year-old Lucas was more mature looking and a little more muscular. He had just gotten off his shift as a manager at a local restaurant and was headed towards his apartment complex when he turned a corner and bumped into a shorter woman with dark hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you when I turned the corner," Lucas apologized.

"No, no, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," she said, embarrassed.

"My name's Lucas, and I'd be more than happy to treat you to coffee one of these days."

"Mine's Claire, and that sounds lovely."

The two exchanged numbers, and Lucas resumed his walk home with a smile on his face. He spent the rest of his evening thinking about Claire.

-x-x-x-

"Aww, that's amazing! I don't see what's wrong with this," Mew said, again tilting her head.

"Well...we dated for a few months and I eventually got up the nerve to propose to her. That's where it all went downhill." Lucas said, a little sad.

"If..it doesn't hurt too much, could you tell me what happened?" the Psychic type asked.

"I...guess I may as well," Lucas concluded.

-x-x-x-

Lucas now looked the same as he did currently, albeit more healthy and happy looking. He and Claire were sitting across from each other in the formal-looking setting of a fancy Italian restaurant. The two were making small talk all throughout their meal, Lucas's hand rarely leaving the felt-covered box in his pocket.

Finally, at the end of their meal, Lucas stood and kneeled beside her.

"Claire, I love you with all my heart a-and...I would be the happiest man alive if you would marry me," Lucas said, revealing the ring he had bought days prior.

"Oh, Lucas…" Claire whispered, her eyes beginning to water. "I...I can't accept."

"W-What? Why not?" Lucas asked, confused and hurt.

"Because I.. I'm seeing another," she confessed dropping her gaze.

"I...don't understand. Claire, why would you do this? I thought you loved me as much as I loved you!" Lucas accused, his own eyes starting to brim with tears.

"It's not- Lucas! Lucas, wait!"

Claire was unable to finish her sentence, as Lucas briskly walked out of the restaurant and into the cold December air. She stood and ran after him, pushing through the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone, you've done enough!" Lucas shouted at her from across the street, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Wait! Let's talk this out-" but Claire never finished. The car tried to swerve on the icy roads, but failed and hit her straight on. With a sickening thud, her body flew off the front of the car and lay still.

-x-x-x-

"It's all my fault...I know she was untrue to me, but if I took it like an adult instead of running from it she...maybe would still be alive. Even if not with me." Lucas lamented, the sad expression staining his cheerful face once more.

"No, it's not your fault, she shouldn't have pursued you when you clearly wanted to be left alone!" Mew protested.

"Well…"

Mew hugged him again, her small form pressed against his torso. After some time, she kissed his cheek and continued.

"Besides...you really do your best to be kind to those around you. You have a natural love for everyone, even when the world has been unfair and unkind to you," the Psychic type comforted.

"Oh, stop...I just try to make sure nobody is put through anything I've been through," Lucas protested, blushing lightly.

"Come on, let's get out of this cave," Mew said with a giggle before floating up to rest on his shoulder.

The two left the cave and went outside to lay in the tall grass. Oddly, the air around the two felt much warmer than when Lucas had first come in. But soon the air temperature was pushed to the back of his mind when Mew lay on his chest, propping her head up with her paws so her elbows rested on Lucas's chest.

"Lucas, I...just want to say that I think I want to spend more time with you," Mew said, her tail waving behind her head.

"Oh, sure. I can take you to a movie or something," Lucas joked.

"What I'm trying to say is...Lucas, I think you're an amazing person who was dealt a shit hand by life, and you still manage to keep your head up...minus tonight. So I...want to spend more time with you, if you understand where I'm coming from."

Lucas took a moment to think before responding. While he was thinking, Mew nervously flicked her tail back and forth. Finally, he broke the silence.

"But...I'm a human, and you're a Pokemon."

"Do you see any more Pokemon like me?" Mew shot back.

"True...but are you just pitying me-" Lucas offered before she cut him off.

"No, Lucas. I genuinely like you, a lot. Please give me a straight answer."

"I...barely know you. How can I form an opinion on my feelings for you if the only other time I saw you was...shit, over ten years ago. I need to know you better," Lucas responded. "But that's not a no, you helped me through my feelings and it helped me a lot," he added after seeing her tail droop in sadness.

"I understand…" Mew trailed off, before she appeared happy as before.

"I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way."

"Mm-hm."

They sat in silence that Lucas thought was awkward, but Mew's mind was racing faster than an Extreme Speed. If he didn't know her, why not a little 'introduction?'

With a smile Lucas could only describe as sly, the Psychic type rolled onto her back, still on top of him. She then began slowly dragging her tail up the inside of the human's leg. Lucas froze at the odd sensation, wondering if she was doing it on purpose.

Mew teased him further before getting up and laying between his legs. She laid her head on his crotch, innocently rubbing against his growing erection. Lucas looked up, and when he saw her there she locked eyes with him, slowly grinding against him.

"W-What are you doing down there?" he asked, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm? Oh, I figured it'd be more comfortable." she answered nonchalantly. Unfortunately, at that moment Lucas's member pushed against her chin. "Looks like I was right," Mew continued with a giggle.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry-" he tried to apologize before Mew interjected.

"Don't be, I love that you have this reaction. It means you find me attractive," she giggled again.

"Besides," Mew followed up, slowly undoing the button holding his pants up. "I never did properly thank you for saving me from that Zweilous

"Y-You don't have to, I did what anyone else would've," Lucas stuttered, amazed at her forwardness.

"Mm, just relax," she told him, sliding both his pants and boxers down in one motion.

Lucas's shaft sprang up, lightly hitting Mew in the face. She let out a squeak and hunkered down by his balls, looking up at it. A thin line of drool went down her chin and she slowly lifted her head and gave his tip a long, slow lick.

He shuddered and Mew smiled before wrapping both of her small paws around his length. She proceeded to gently push his foreskin up and down, licking the tip occasionally. Her small appendages softly pleasuring him made Lucas groan in happiness.

Finally feeling he had enough of her teasing, Mew pushed Lucas's manhood into her mouth. Her small mouth stretched the admit his cock; an epitome for what would soon happen, but with a different pair of lips.

Lucas lifted his head and looked down at her adorable face going up and down on him. How she managed to look so innocent while doing something so lewd, Lucas would never know, but what he did know was that he loved it. The way her small tongue swiped up the precum from his tip, how her saliva ran down his length, it only made him hornier. He wouldn't last long.

Just when he thought it couldn't get better, Mew began to purr. Her rumbling throat vibrating his member whenever she came down especially deep. She blinked slowly, seductively, her blue-purple eyes locked with his. Whatever amount of self-control Lucas still had melted.

He started thrusting up into her mouth, making her take more of his member. Mew was surprised the first few times, but quickly let it slide down her throat. Lucas's soft grumbling turned to low moans of pleasure as her amazing blowjob ramped up.

At last, he couldn't bear it any longer and came. Lucas's member sprayed rope of rope of thick semen into Mew's throat. Unprepared, she choked and pulled off his still-ejaculating member and it proceeded to stain her cute face white.

When the euphoria of cumming ended, Lucas looked up once more only to see Mew's face, dripping with his cum. She slowly opened her eyes and, somehow maintaining her impossibly innocent look, began to clean herself. She swallowed string after string of his stuff and licked her lips when she was finished.

"Mmm, tasty," Mew affirmed, grinning at Lucas.

"Agh, I'm sorry I didn't warn you," he apologized.

"No, I'm glad you didn't. It seems my little cleaning session turned you on quite a lot," Mew teased, poking his hardening member.

Lucas's only response was to blush harder and lay his head back. Giggling again, Mew floated onto his stomach. She tapped his arm until he raised his head again.

"Are you ready to go all the way?" she asked, waving her tail over Lucas's manhood.

"I mean...are you sure I'm not too big for you? I don't want to hurt you," Lucas said with a frown.

"There's only one way to find out. If it hurts too much you can pull out, okay?" Mew smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well...okay. But-"

Lucas didn't get to finish, as Mew lined herself up and grinded lightly against his manhood. He gasped at the heat coming off of her small entrance and instinctively pushed up into her. She let out a low moan and slid more of Lucas's cock inside of her.

Finally, the entirety of his member was inside her. Lucas was so big compared to Mew that his tip rested snugly inside her petite womb. Mew's eyes rested half-open in mind-numbing pleasure. She was almost used to his presence when Lucas began to push in and out of her.

Lucas gently held her waist and slowly pulled halfway out before squeezing all the way back inside. Mew let out a loud moan, her walls being stretched like never before.

"Myahh! Y-You're...so big- Mah! Down...there," Mew finished, her eyes clouded in pleasure.

It was no surprise to Lucas when a few short minutes of his gentle, yet deep penetration later Mew came. Her small body shook with the effort, her juices running down Lucas's shaft as he kept violating her insides.

"Are you okay, Mew? I mean, do you want me to stop for a second?" Lucas murmured, pausing in anticipation of her response.

"Agh...I want it...I want it harder…" Mew panted before looking at him with a seductive smile.

Nodding his head, Lucas began to move much faster. His sudden increase in speed made Mew much more vocal, her moans slowly turning to screams of joy. Now gripping her waist tightly, Lucas rammed into her repeatedly, the moist impact noise and Mew's joyous calls increasing his arousal.

Concern for her safety soon took a back seat to lust as Lucas got to his knees while still inside Mew, moved her onto her back, leaned over her, and continued to rutting. Mew felt every bit of him inside her sensitive love tunnel, and every rough thrust made her cry out in pleasure. Just the thought of Lucas filling her small womb with his burning seed made her almost orgasm a second time.

Mew gave into her urge and came again, her love juices forcefully repelled outwards every time Lucas hilted her. She cried out louder as her orgasmic ended, leaving her much more sensitive.

They were nearing the end of their love-making session as Lucas's orgasm approached. He wasn't fully prepared for it when it hit, making him groan loudly in pleasure. His thick, flowing semen poured into Mew's insides, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy.

At last, Lucas's euphoric moment ended and he slowly pulled out of Mew. A river of their mixed juices followed, staining the grass white. Lucas panted and pulled Mew into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ahh...I think I might...might have gotten...a few feelings," Lucas said, exhausted from their romp.

"Looks like my...little plan...worked then," Mew responded with a tired giggle.

Lucas shook his head with a big smile. Maybe life was worth living after all…

-x-x-x-

**WHEWIE, this was a long one! Hope you enjoyed! PM me for requests, leave a review saying if you liked it, disliked it, loved it, hated it, and if you're feeling generous (tis the season) maybe gimme a favorite! With all that out of the way, I need to hurry up my next story because Christmas is right around the corner!**

**Until next fapping session,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
